cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
' 'Cherry Hill: Season Four has been confirmed to air its premiere in January 2010. Previews have shown that the main season arc will mature and take a more polictical approach, yet still contain all the drama its known for. It was revealed in third season finale that the show will be set six years into the future. It will also see the debut of two new characters. It will contain seventeen episodes, for it will contain the series' second two-part episode. The season also crosses over with the show's celebratory spin-off, Cherry Hill: Generation Me. The season saw two firsts with the first return and the first recasting. After a two season absence, Gaius Charles returned as villain, Fernando Montgomery. This season also saw the first recast of the show as producers and Tiffany Evans agreed to part ways soon on into the premiere, following her desire to continue her music career as well as fears from Evans and producers that she may not be able to carry off the role of a 25 year old mother as she was 17 at the time. Evans' is expected to work up until the mid-season finale, where after the role of D.J. Meyer will be taken over by Lauren London. Principal Cast In order of Character appearances *Penny Johnson Jerald as Eve Warner (17/17) *Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana De Souza (16/17) *Gabe Nevins as Sid Rosen (16/17) *Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (16/17) *Michael Angarano as John Meyer (15/17) *Emily Browning as Miranda King (15/17) *Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard (15/17) *Gaius Charles as Fernando Montgomery (15/17) *Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (15/17) *Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (15/17) *Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (15/17) *Aisha Tyler as Monica King (15/17) *Tiffany Evans and Lauren London as D.J. Meyer (14/17) *Cameron Richardson as Summer Reid (14/17) *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (14/17) *Matt Lanter as Ryan Merrill (14/17) *Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (14/17) *Max Carver as Austin Elyis (13/17) *Mia Maestro as Elena Santos (12/17) Special Guest Starring In order of Character appearances *John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (6/17) *Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (1/17) *Ryan Donowho as Zach Meyer (1/17) *Catherine O'Hara as Lydia Harper (1/17) *Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (1/17) Recurring Guest Cast In order of Character appearances *Tahmoh Penikett as Conner Nelson (12/17) *Mark Deklin as Paul Rosen (6/17) *Jake Short as Dylan Meyer (5/17) *Tyree Brown as Matthew King (4/17) *Mark Moses as Stuart Loomis (4/17) *Mike Vogel as Tyler Rhodes (4/17) *Nico Tortorella as Jamie Sanders (4/17) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Pushpa Desari (3/17) *Amanda Bynes as Erica Banes (3/17) *Bernadette Peters as Renie Mancini (3/17) *Callie Thorne as Solange Lombardi (3/17) *Ana Ortiz as Rosa Cortez (3/17) *Brittany Robertson as Skyla Sheridan (3/17) *Marsha Thomason as Lucy Robinson (3/17) *Judith Scott as Patricia Keegan (2/17) *Elarica Gallacher as Kass Swift (2/17) *Irrfan Khan as Ash Desari (2/17) *Taylor Momsen as Bree Rogers (2/17) *Jan Uddin as Harvey Desari (2/17) *Sarah Wynter as Rachael Rosen (2/17) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Mike Raven (1/17) *Lyndsy Fonseca as Bobbi Cunning (1/17) *April Parker-Jones as Belinda Mullins (1/17) *Michael Raymond-James as Chief Terry Lincoln (1/17) *Peter Krause as Archie Donovan (0/17) Season Synopsis Six years on and change surrounds Cherry Hill upon the return of Miranda King. Neighbors and friends have come and gone including the likes of Dana Harper, who has since moved away to pursue a career in cheerleading, leaving behind her the same scandal we've come to know from the small town on the boarder. Shortly after settling back in, Miranda is shocked to learn that her former soul mate, Anthony Harper, has since got back together with his childhood fling, Lauren Meyer, leading to a showdown between the three of them. But it appears Miranda has more going on than just a love triangle as she's seen with a pocketful of cash. Recent events have lead to doubt in the town's current mayor during the political season, causing uproar for residents who beg for a new leader and Elena Santos soon finds herself in amongst the politicial chaos, however a simple interview turns into her potential big break when a woman named Solange approaches her with news about mayoral candidate Conner Nelson, that could pay off for her in big ways, however with big rewards, come big risks. At home, things also seem to be hit or miss as she is reunited and engaged to Paul Rosen, but will the pair still be on cloud nine with the introduction of his son, Sid? The same son that tore their relationship apart six years prior to this? Miranda isn't the only one to return to the neighborhood as we saw in the last season finale, Eve Warner has found her way back to the town six years on from the fallout of Tyrell's murder spree and eventual death, however her escort this time isn't exactly popular either as Fernando makes his way back from the mental institution, hoping to finally settle back into normality. Of course, neither return would go unnoticed as Jennifer and Monica were quick to jump at the two following their actions in the past. Luckily for them, Eve managed to shrug off any hostility and managed to plant doubt between Jennifer and Monica herself after mentioning that it was Monica and Naomi living in the neighborhood that lead to Tyrell and herself to the town, meaning overall Monica herself could be blamed for Tyrell killing Jennifer's late daughter, Claire Meyer. However has Eve's mind games paid off? The police are quick to intervene in the situation, however it seems for now that both sides are staying put. Change has also bought a family for lovebirds John and D.J. Meyer, now married with their children, Dylan and Simone, life seems like it couldn't get better for the pair. However, with John distracted by studies and D.J beginning to realise her sacrifices, does the road only pave smoothly for so long between the two? Meanwhile, another recognizable couple, Harry and Nikki, have seemingly running out of options are put under strain as their infertility seems to have driven a wedge between the two during the hiatus. Austin seems to have struggled without his brother by his side and has taken to curing his loneliness by partying, however it seems he continues to push his limits when John and D.J. begin to worry. Is Austin able to keep control of his life?